sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrvel 1.2
Tenants *Don't just copy Marvel here, try to make your own shit work for once. It doesn't have to be 100% comic accurate. Timeline Dawn of Existence *Cthon bathes the universe in darkness. *Scrier is born as one of the first beings to come to existence. He claims to have been old when Galactus was still young. Dawn of Time *The first iteration of the universe is created and destroyed, with the being Galactus rising to power at the end of its lifespan. He is able to escape the carnage of his universe and enters into the second. Dawn of Life *The Living Planet evolves and develops its own hive mind and sentience. It begins to plant its seeds throughout the galaxy. Dawn of Man *Odin and his daughter Hela conquer the Nine Realms and attempt to assemble the Infinity Stones. Hela turns on her father, and attempts to kill him and steal the Infinity Gauntlet for herself. An Asgardian civil war rages, so Odin banishes Hela to Hell and scatters the Infinity Stones across the universe. *The Eternals are created on Earth. By breeding with humans, they sow the seeds for future generations: **Inhumans **Mutants ***Atlanteans, a type of Mutant with water-based physiology (i.e. Namor, Meranno) ***Cheyarafim, mutants who are angelic in appearance and ability, usually with wings (i.e. Angel, Icarus) ***Neyaphem, mutants with partial "demonic" heritage and appearance (i.e. Azazel, Nightcrawler) *The Eternal city of Atlantis is destroyed. *The Demonic Beast continues to live on Earth, as a cult known as the Hand continues to live around him and worship him. They seek to destroy and humiliate divine creation. Bronze Age * En Sabah Nur starts a slave revolt in ancient Egypt upon the discovery of his powers. *King Myran settles the Inhuman city of Attilan on an island in the North Atlantic. *Mephisto impregnates a Greek prostitute in the city of Corinth. In a few years laster, his daughter Jezebel is born. Iron Age Classical Era Medieval Era *Two comets land in Africa, near Wakanda and Mali. Mansa Musa I becomes rich off of the Vibranium, while the Wakandans choose to keep theirs and become isolationist once they discover its true power. *Bashenga, a Black Panther, leaves Wakanda to defend Earth. *Esteban Corazon de Ablo makes a deal with Mephisto, giving him immortality and other magic powers in exchange for his soul. He constructs a deadly castle in the hills of Andalucia, and the local villagers name him Diablo. *Azazel impregnates Mystique, and she gives birth to Nightcrawler. *A group of adventurers and angry townsfolk storm Diablo's castle, managing to imprison him for years to come. Feudal Japan *The Hand is popularized in Japan, where peasants use its magic art to fight their oppressive overlords. 1500's *Agatha Harkness is born in New England. 1840's *James Howlett is born a Mutant in Canada. His powers accidentally manifest during an argument with his mother, causing him to devastatingly injure her. Once he realizes what he has done, he flees into the wilderness of the Canadian north. 1860's *Nathaniel Essex becomes the first scientist/geneticist to discover and classify mutants. He dubs the gene that gives their mutatins the "Essex Factor". He attempts to introduce these ideas to Charles Darwin, who instead labels them heresy. *Amanda Mueller enters a contract with the estranged Nathaniel Essex. She shows signs of mutant aging, and Nathaniel Essex dubs her an "immortal mutant", one who cannot die of aging or at least ages slowly. *Nathaniel Essex and Amanda Mueller enter a cotract where Mueller feigns abortions and sells her recently-born, possibly-mutant children to Essex for his experiments. *Amanda Mueller is accused of crimes, and is named the Black Womb. Before she can be prosecuted by the British government, however, her and Essex flee to war-torn America. *One of Amanda's children escapes, beginning the Summers bloodline. *(more Essex here, like with his wife and shit) *Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister is convinced that mutants must somehow dominate humans, and believes that the only way to do this is through a "survival of the fittest". He begins initiating plans to instigate a race war between humans and mutants. 1890's *Britain attempts to invade Wakanda for resources, but fail miserably. 1910's *A resurgence of mutant, more specifically Eternal and even more specifically Atlantean, genes happens. *Duvid Fortunov is born to Russian immigrants in New York. 1913 *In Cafe Central, Adolf Hitler, Josip Tito, Joseph Stalin, Sigmund Freud, and Leon Trotsky are all inducted into the cult of H.Y.D.R.A. HYDRA's principal belief is that violence and hardship will foster technological revolution. The fastest way to the future is through inciting conflict, in their eyes. 1920's *While at Oxford University, Herbert Wyndham discovers the work of Nathaniel Essex. His attempts to replicate it fail miserably, and he is ejected from Oxford. He heads to Serbia and sets up an observatory there. *Britain and Germany enter a super-powered arms race, with the concept of super soldiers first being developed here. *Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers are born. *Namor the Submariner is born as a mutant. *Howard Stark is born to a lowly street vendor in New York. *Fred Raymond and Nora Jones have a child, Thomas Raymond, who is born as an "immortal mutant". 1930's *Johan Schmidt is employed as a house servant for Adolf Hitler. As he begins to display signs of hatefulness and violence, Hitler decides to promote him to being his own personal servant. *The Axis create a series of tunnels and explosions under the ground, known as the Sleeper System, lacing them with explosions and intending to destroy them if they should lose the war. The detonation of said explosives would lead to the collapse of large swaths of territory in Europe, Africa, Asia, and South America, causing global flood, continental shifts, and much worse. *Abraham Erskine is forced by the Nazi government to create a Super Soldier Serum. They attempt to use the unfinished project on Johann Shmidt, but it backfires and mutates him into the Red Skull. Erskine escapes and heads to America. Following this, Schmidt is given his own division of Nazi troops to direct as if the experiment had been a success. *America (Weapons+) and Russia rush to create their own lines of super soldiers. Russia's line is largely underfunded and remains that way for the majority of the next to decades. *Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt (later known as Magneto) are born. *Howard Stark begins Stark Industries, vowing never to return to life on the streets ever again. *As the Holocaust begins, Mr. Sinister disguises himself as an Aryan and heads to Nazi Germany. He informs Joseph Mengele and the rest of the prominent Nazi scientists of the mutant gene, and helps to run genetic experiments on those inside of the camps (like Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt). *A German 'Atlantean' mutant is born, known as Mermanno or U-Man. *The first American super soldier, Isaiah Bradley, is created. However, the serum causes him to deteriorate mentally severely over time. He is deployed in the field as "Captain America", but is ultimately captured by the Germans. *In America, Erskine successfully synthesizes the first super soldier serum, injecting it into Steve Rogers. He adopts the moniker of Captain America. *Thanos and his Black Order attack the planet home to the Groot. 1940's *The Allies organize the first superhero team, known as the Invaders.: **Captain America, aka Steve Rogers. **Captain Terror, aka Dan Kane. He has no spectacular powers but is a mastermind of strategy and tactics. **Madeline Joice, aka the first Miss America. **Elizabeth Barstow, aka Silver Scorpion. She wore silver-plated armor that she had created herself. **Jacqueline Falsworth, aka Spitfire. Due to her vampiric heritage, she has no need to rest and does not generate fatigue. She can force her body to move at an incredible speed. **Thomas Raymond, the mutant known as Toro. *The Invaders are first sent to interrupt a Nazi caravan sent to attack Wakanda. There, they witness the elusive Black Cat, before he disappears into the wilderness. Still, the mission is assumed a success. *A spy from the Nazi regime, Julia Koenig witnesses the Invaders in action, and heads to America. She discovers the lab used to create Captain America, and uses it to transform herself into the Warrior Woman. *Using everything they've learned thus far, the Nazi regime manages to perfect the Super Soldier Serum. They give it to Wilhelm Lohmer, who becomes known as Master Man and works as Warrior Woman's partner. He is more powerful than even Captain America. *Gwendolyne Sabuki and her father Sam Sabuki are "rescued" from an internment camp by a group of Japanese spies. Sam refuses to sell out, prompting Unit 731 to torture Gwendolyne into becoming the Golden Child, giving her control over light. *The Invaders defeat several Nazi leaders, such as Black Claw *Henry Mortonson, a mutant "Immortal" known as the Hyena, becomes a Nazi spy in the United States. Following the end of the war, he simply becomes an agent of Hydra instead. *Xavier and Max Eisenhardt escape the Holocaust, when Max discovers his mental-manipulating abilities and leads a revolt against the Nazis. *Xavier heads to Britain to study, while Eisenhardt works to enact vengeance on his captors with his newfound abilities. *Seeing the superhero team of the Invaders in action, Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister is inspired to create his own team. He begins the Marauders. *Isaiah Bradley is recovered following the end of World War II. He is placed inside an insane asylum. *U-Man rapes Lady Lotus, and she eventually gives birth to Nea Noble, an "Atlantean" like both her father and Namor. *Hank Pym is born. 1943 *Wolfgang von Strucker is thought to have been killed by the Invaders at the Battle of Cherbeaux, but he merely faked his own death. The Red Skull helps him escape Germany and flee to Japan. *In Japan, Wolfgang von Strucker joins and becomes the leader of the official Cult of the Hydra. 1944 *As it is apparent that the Nazis will lose WWII, the Red Skull and Baron Heinrich Zemo are instructed to detonate the Sleeper System. However, Captain America and Bucky Barnes arrive to stop them. Both are seemingly killed, after Cap uses his shield to blow a hole in the system. The reactors overload with coolant, freezing Red Skull, Bucky, and Cap temporarily under Siberia. 1945 *Operation Paperclip begins, as the American government brings thousands of Nazi scientists to America. *Wolfgang von Strucker and his team manage to save Red Skull, Master Man, and Warrior Woman, temporarily putting them on ice. 1950's *Wolfgang von Strucker founds the Hydra capital, Tsunami Island, in the Ryukyu island chain. *Nick Fury is born. *Russia ramps up production of their super soldiers program, known as the Red Room. *During the Red Panic, the United States government builds "apocalypse tunnels" under Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and New York. *James Howlett heads to the Weapons+ program, seeking help for his claws. They wipe his memories, coat his skeleton in Adamantium, and turn him into the killing machine Weapon X. *Agatha Harkess gives birth to Nicholas Scratch to a man in New Salem, Colorado. *Russia discovers the bodies of Captain America and his team in the frozen north. They take the frozen bodies home before American reconaissance can discover the bodies themselves. *The High Evolutionary designs a suit of armor for himself, ideally keeping himself immortal. *Attempting to evade his bullies, high school student Harvey Elder runs into a cave. He gets lost deep down inside, and eventually discovers Subterranea, a large systemof tunnels running under the western hemisphere. He crowns himself king Mole Man. 1955 *Howard Stark and Peggy Carter form S.H.I.E.L.D., with Peggy being promoted to the position of chief. *Gwendolyne Sabuki/Golden Child, now in her mid-20s, joins SHIELD and becomes one of their top agents. 1960's *Members of S.H.I.E.L.D. attempt to contact Isaiah Bradley, however, they find his mental health too unstable and learn that he is barely functioning. *The Soviet Union "completes" a Super Soldier, known as Omega Red. *Howard Stark builds the Triskelion in Washington D.C., and dedicates it as a base to S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Hank Pym discovers the Pym Particle. *Hank Pym becomes Ant-Man, using a combination of Pym Particles and a helmet he devised to communicate with ants through electromagnetic pulses. 1968 *Susan Storm is born. 1970's *The Great Wheel of the Zodiac is founded by a descendant of Leonardo da Vinci. They decide to work together, just so that they can strengthen themselves. **da Vinci's descendant, who dons the name Aries. **Nick Fury, aka Gemini. He uses the organization to gain power within the United States government and SHIELD more specifically. **Wolfgang von Strucker, aka Sagittarius. *Weapon X is deployed in Vietnam. On one mission, he is allied with Nick Fury. The two exchange contact information. *Orson Randall fights in Vietnam, but abandons his unit. He wanders across south east Asia, before discovering the mythical city of K'un-Lun. He is chosen to be the next Iron Fist. *Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt have a conflict over the future of mutanthood. Xavier believes peaceful coexistence is key, while Max believes that there is more to being a mutant. He believes they will be the "rockstars" of the future, acting like the kings and knights of old. Xavier attacks him, and the two duel. Eisenhardt strikes Xavier down with a metal spear through the spine, but Raven Darkholme helps him survive it. *The High Evolutionary decides to launch his fortress into space. *The various members of the Salem Seven are born to Richard Scratch. 1971 *Scott Lang is born. 1974 *Johnny Storm is born. 1976 *The High Evolutionary gains possession of Groot. 1978 *Lorna Dane, an illegitimate daughter of Magneto, is born as a mutant. 1980's 1981 *Ororo Munroe is born, and treated like a goddess. *Anton Vanko develops the Crimson Dynamo years before the first Iron Man suit. 1982 *The High Evolutionary experiments upon a afamily of raccoons, manipulating one into becoming Rocket Raccoon. *T'Challa is born, but his mother, N'Yami, dies. *T'Chaka goes on a mission in South America, and is forced to leave his son T'Challa alone. A woman named Ramonda discovers T'Challa unattended, and attempts to reprimand the man when he returns, but sees his suit and falls in love with him. 1983 *Rocket Raccoon meets Groot, and the two rebel and escape the High Evolutionary's orbital fortress. *Weapon XIII, Fantomex, rebels against his creators and escapes. *During the ensuing chaos of Weapon XIII, Weapon X (Wolverine) and Sabretooth manage to escape governmental custody and escapes off into the wilderness of Canada. *Wolverine and Sabretooth form a mutant team, with the intent to protect mutants against their oppressors. **Wolverine. He soon comes in conflict with his lifelong friend Sabretooth, as Wolverine thinks theys hould be acting more covertly to save lives while Sabretooth believes it doesn't matter who dies. **Sabretooth **Meteor *Wolverine and Sabretooth talk to Charles Xavier. He calls their idea of a mutant team pitiful, and rejects their offer of a deal together. *Peter Quill is born to Meredith Quill. 1984 *Wendell Rand leaves K'un-Lun for good, abandoning his son there. *Orson Randall is killed by the Steel Serpent, Davos. *Amahl Farouk attacks Charles Xavier, prompting him with the idea of training mutants to combat the world's threats. Amahl Farouk's body is destroyed, but his mind and soul persist as the Shadow King. *The Soviet Union unthaws Bucky Barnes from the ice. The Red Room begin to manipulate him into becoming the Winter Soldier, and Anton Vanko builds him a metallic arm. *The Red Skull impregnates a simple German woman, sensing the need for an heir to pass on his ideology and knowledge to. Months later, Sinthea Shmidt is born. She is raised by one of the Red Skull's devoted followers, Susan Scarbo. 1985 *Wolverine and Sabretooth's team is defeated at the hands of Lyle Doorne. *Ramonda, wife of T'Chaka, gives birth to Shuri. *A young 13-year-old Matt Murdock is blinded when his father wins a fight he was supposed to lose, as organized by Roscoe Sweeney. He receives training from the mysterious blind combatant Stick, who teaches him how to fight without the use of his eyes. He slowly learns to develop a "radar". *Janet van Dyme gives birth to her and Hank Pym's child, Nadia Pym. 1986 *Max Eisenhardt founds the Brotherhood of Mutants, allowing Mystique to join him. He designs a costume and adopts the moniker Magneto. **Magneto (leader, obviously) **Mystique **Mesmero, a powerful hypnotist **Avalanche, capable of causing earthquakes and landslides **Unus the Untouchable, a mutant able to turn intangible *Upon hearing the news of the formation of the Brotherhood, Moira MacTaggert contacts Charles Xavier. 1987 *Battlin' Jack Murdock finds Roscoe Sweeney and attempts to confront him, but is unfortunately killed. 15-year-old Matt Murdock dons his first red-and-yellow suit, dubs himself Daredevil, and heads out in search of revenge. He lives with Stick for the next few years. *William Stryker sells out Luke Cage, planting drugs in his apartment. *Jessica Campbell, future hero Jessica Jones, is born. *Ego's avatar visits Peter Quill's mother for the last time, giving her cancer. 1988 *Luke Cage is imprisoned in Seagate Prison. *Charles Xavier opens his first mutant school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in upstate New York. *The Winter Soldier assassinates Howard Stark and his wife. *Hank Pym is psychologically tortured by Ultron, following the death of his wife. He ditches the Ant-Man costume and becomes the Yellowjacket, turning on S.H.I.E.L.D. and attacking his wife Janet van Dyme. She escapes, and heads to live with S.H.I.E.L.D. along with their daughter. *Following Hank Pym's disappearance, Ultron is left abandoned inside of Pym's computers. *Bentley Wittman creates anti-gravitational discs that capture the world by storm, but, the next day, the Fantastic Four return to Earth. *Reed Richards builds a space shuttle capable of traeling to distant galaxies, but his investors are losing patience. Tormented by the impending deadline, Richards decides to test his shuttle out using his best friend Ben Grimm, girlfriend Susan Storm, and Susan's little brother Johnny. While in orbit, their shuttle is doused by cosmic radiation, and they develop fantastic powers. They return to Earth, and dub themselves the Fantastic Four. *The Fantastic Four move into the Baxter Building in New York. *The king of Latveria and old college friend of Ben Grimm and Reed Richards, Victor von Doome, claims to be able to replicate the experiment that gave the fantastic four their abilities. However, his experiment fails, leaving him horribly disfigured. He blames the experiment's failure on the Fantastic Four, fictionally believing that they interfered and ruined him. *Victor von Doome builds himself a suit of armor in an attempt to hide his new identity. *Bentley Wittman is angered by the popularity of the Fantastic Four. He attacks the Fantastic Four, but is defeated. 1989 *Daredevil accidentally kills civilians while tracking down Roscoe Sweeney. Stick learns, and is disgusted, sending Daredevil alone and vowing to never let him in his house again. *Seventeen-year-old Natasha Romanoff is successfully transformed into one of the first Russian super soldiers, known as the Black Widow. However, despite the experiment's evident success, Red Room does not believe she is complete, as she does not follow their orders in the way that they would wish and retains too much free will. Thus, she is tortured. *Ivan Petrovich, one of the leaders of the experiment, witnesses Natasha's torture and wishes it to come to an end, as he has fallen in love with her. He contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives an informs them of the location of the base. *Iron Fist hears of the Tiananmen Square protests, and heads down to investigate. He chooses to come out of exile, and heads to New York. *Greek professor Michael Morbius contracts a rare blood disease. In an attempt to cure it, he fiddles with the genetics of vampire bats and injects some into his own bloodstream. He begins to mutate into a half-vampire, still remaining alive but definitely portraying some of the characteristics of vampires. He becomes Morbius, the Living Vampire. *Maximus Boltagon uses Kree technology to mutate a few of the Alpha Primitives into the Trikon, his own personal bodyguards. He forces Black Bolt, Medusa, and their family out of the city and takes control of Atillan for himself. 1990's 1990 *Danny Rand discovers his father's fortune at Rand Enterprises, which has been compromised by the Hand (ancient enemies of K'un-Lun). *Peter Parker is born. *Kitty Pryde is born. *Harry Osborne is born. *Maximus Boltagon takes power over the Inhuman capital of Attilan. *Bentley Wittman, the Wizard, forcibly rapes and impregnates a woman from K'un-Lun, Salamandra. She eventually gives birth to his daughter, Cole Wittman. *The Mole Man attempts to sink San Francisco into Subterranea, but is thwarted by the Fantastic Four. *While in university, Matt Murdock meets Foggy Nelson. The two become close friends and hope to eventually establish a law firm together. *Shiro Yoshida dawns the Sunfire suit and attacks America. He is eventually stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was thwarted by Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor gave him the chance to make up for his crimes, and sent him to Xavier's Institute. *Nick Fury learns of the location of the Red Room bunker, which S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided not to interfere in. Nick Fury breaks directive and leads a suicide squad to attack the Red Room, rescuing Petrovich and Romanoff. In addition, while there, they discover the frozen body of Captain America and return him to America. *The Trapster, Peter Petruski, attempts to steal a missile from the United States government during Nick Fury's absence. He is thwarted by the Fantastic Four. *Luke Cage is empowered by Noah Burstein's risky Super Soldier serum replica. He adopts the brief title Power Man, as he sets out to kill William Striker (who accidentally instead kills himself with explosives meant for Cage). 1991 *Sue Storm discovers her ability to project force fields. *The Wizard and Peter Petruski, the Trapster, escape from prison together, along with an inmate named Flint Marko. The Wizard uses technology to change his DNA composition into a sand-like substance, earning him the name Sandman. *Medusalith Amaquelin awakes on a beach in the Mediterranean where the Sandman is testing his powers. The Frightful Four invite her to be the final member of their quartet. *The Frightful Four mount a siege of the Baxter Building, attempting to lure out and kill the Human Torch. **Peter Petruski, the Trapster **The Wizard **Flint Marko **Medusalith Amaquelin *The Fantastic Four defeat the first incarnation of the Frightful Four. *Steve Rogers is unthawed from the ice. *An aging Peggy Carter resigns from being chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *While reading through available S.H.I.E.L.D. materials, Steve Rogers comes across the logs of a meeting between agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Isaiah Bradley from the 1960's. He discovers Weapons+'s existence, and learns that he is not alone. However, when he locates Isaiah Bradley in an asylum, he finds him nearly childlike and learns he will soon be in a vegetative state. *The Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, comes to power in New York. *Sue Storm marries Reed Richards. *Reed Richards creates a device that can restore Medusa's memory. She remembers her true identity as Medusalith Amaquelin. *Ahmet Abdol stumbles upon the pyramid containing Apocalypse. He becomes possessed, turning into the Living Monolith and gaining mutant powers. *Nathaniel Essex kidnaps 16-year old Scott Summers, and the Living Monolith takes 13-year-old Alexander Summers. 1992 *Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Nick Fury is appointed chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Logan hears of Nick Fury's promotion and seeks him out. *Nick Fury creates a team of SHIELD Super Agents. **Logan, aka Wolverine. **Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. He's a master marksman and pilot. *Misty Knight graduates from the New York Police Department. She befriends Colleen Wing. *Misty and Wing form Knightwing Restorations, a private investigation firm. Their first task is to investigate Danny Rand, whom they befriend. *Warren Worthington III heads to Charles Xavier's school at the age of 19, and earns the nickname "Angel". *Maeve Rourke chooses to marry Sean Cassidy over his cousin Black Tom Cassidy. *Ilyana Rasputin is born in Russia. 1993 *Black Tom Cassidy kills Maeve Rourke in a fit of rage, after the birth of her and Sean's child, Theresa Cassidy. Black Tom kidnaps the child, and Sean Cassidy heads to America. He learns of Xavier's school and goes to work there. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson graduate, opening up their own law firm in Hell's Kitchen. They learn of the Kingpin, whom they almost immediately come in contact with. *Luke Cage returns to a life of crime, but quits when he discovers one of his accomplices shoot a man. *Hank McCoy, aka Beast, becomes a professor at Xavier's school. *Scott Lang gets a job at Stark Industries. *The Mandarin obtains his Ten Rings of Power from an a cave of mummified monks in Mongolia. 1994 *19-year-old Scott Summers escapes from Sinestro by train. Hank McCoy eventually spots him, crafts him ruby glasses to control his optic blasts, and invites him to Xavier's Institute. *Lady Lotus, now the head of a crime syndicate, lays a trap for Captain America after realizing he's been brought back from the grave. However, she's eventually defeated and taken into SHIELD Custody. *Iron Fist and Luke Cage form the Heroes for Hire. *Philipp Hart develops the Zero Fluid, an extremely cheap and efficient fuel. However, he refuses to sell it. He is eventually targeted by the Kingpin, who has him killed. They attempt to blow up the vat of Zero Fluid, but Philipp Hart's 14-year-old son, Jonathan, is in the room, and becomes engulfed in the blaze. The explosion turns him into the Jack of Hearts. *Weapon XIII, aka Fantomex, comes to Charles and offers him information about an American government project codenames Weapons+. *Charles Xavier decides to investigate the Weapons+ program. He assembles his first team of X-Men to do so: **Hank McCoy/Beast **Warren Worthington III/Angel **Sean Cassidy/Banshee **Scott Summers/Cyclops **Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire **Namor *Hearing of the foundation of the X-Men, Magneto abducts his daughter Lorna Dayne from an orphanage. *The first team of X-Men battle Magneto at Cape Citadel, in Florida. They narrowly defeat him, after his sixteen-year-old daughter Lorna Dayne turns agains thim. She joins the X-Men. *Gideon Mace is enraged after losing his hand while on duty for the NYPD. He orders a custom-made mace, built by Tony Stark-run Stark Industries, and uses it to terrorize and murder people in New Jersey. Luke Cage and Iron Fist are employed to defeat him, and crash his helecopter into the Hudson River. He is presumed dead, but ends up returning, and vows to kill the rest of the Heroes for Hire. *Tony Stark severs his funding to Bolivar Trask. 1995 *Sue Storm becomes pregnant. During her pregnancy, her role on the team is replaced by the Inhuman Crystalia Amaquelin. *Elektra is employed by the Kingpin. *The Mandarin carves out Mandarin City on the coast of China, turning it into his own personal city-state. *Piotr Rasputin heads to America from Russia, searching out Charles Xavier. He enrolls in his school. He leaves his 3 year old sister, Ilyana Rasputin, back home with his family. *Nightcrawler teleports to New York, joining Xavier's Institute as he has nowhere else to go. *Tony Stark is struck down while displaying weapons off in the Bosnian War. He is kidnapped by the Mandarin, who ships Tony to Mandarin City. He and Ho Yinsen are forced to build a warhead that could level Beijing, but instead create the Mark I Iron Man suit. When Mandarin leaves to kidnap more scientists, Tony and Ho mount an escape attempt. Tony blasts his way out, but Ho is killed. *While Stark is away, Obadiah Stane begins to take power in Stark Industries. *Tony Stark announces that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons, and instead focuses to new technologies such as vehicles, clean energy, and proshetics. *Tony Stark creates a prosthetic arm for Misty Knight, inspired by her heroism. *Colleen Wing and Misty Knight align with the Heroes for Hire. *15-year-old Jack of Hearts joins the Heroes for Hire. *The X-Men defeat the Living Monolith in Egypt. *Sue Storm gives birth to Nathaniel Richards. 1996 *During a fight between Elektra and Daredevil, Mary Walker is horifically injured. She is unable to return to her life as a stripper, and thus turns to a criminal way of life. She blames Daredevil, and seeks work under the Kingpin. *Due to all of their meddling in the Weapons+ program, SHIELD contacts the X-Men. Nick Fury and Charles Xavier have a friendly conversation, with Wolverine opting to join the X-Men by the end. *Agatha Harkness works for the Fantastic Four as the nanny to Nathaniel Richards. *A new iteration of the Frightful Four attacks the Fantastic Four. Luckily, Agatha Harkness uses her powers to teleport them away and save the Fantastic Four. ** *Ulysses Klaue loses his job at Stark Industries. Disgruntled, he attempts to replicate the Iron Man armor and creates a repulsor gauntlet. He heads to Africa, becoming a poacher, before discovering Vibranium. *Niganda declares war on Wakanda, but T'Chaka manages to defend the nation. *Steve Rogers briefly dates his old girlfriend's neice, Sharon Carter, but realizes he'll face the same issue as he faced with Peggy. He reluctantly breaks up with her. *Obadiah Stane discovers Iron Man's identity, and the Iron Man MK I suit. He steals the suit, and attempts to upgrade it, but Tony notices the old relic is missing. The two fight, and Stane is publically killed by Iron Man once the helmet is blasted off. *15-year-old Ororo Munroe escapes the war in Wakanda, where she's saved by Wolverine and the X-Men. She joins them. *Hector Ayala, the original White Tiger, is murdered by Gideon Mace. The Heroes for Hire deliver the Jade Tiger Medallion to his niece, Angela del Toro, who becomes the next White Tiger. *13-year-old Peter Quill discovers an alien shuttle whilst running away from his orphanage. He boards it, but while the ship is in orbit, it is attacked by the Ravagers led by Yondu. They debate killing Peter, but Yondu decides to take him in and acts almost like a second father to him. 1997 *Scott Lang and his wife go through a divorce. His daughter, Cassandra Lang, is born soon after. *Scott Lang comes across S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to track the Yellowjacket, as he frantically searches for his old Ant-Man costume. Scott manages to steal it, and uses it as his own. He confronts and defeats Yellowjacket, much to the surprise of Nick Fury. *In a press conference, Tony Stark reveals to the world that he is, in fact, Iron Man. *'Forge' joins the X-Men, serving as their technology teacher. 1998 *Scott Lang reveals his possession of the suit to Tony Stark, and the two work to update it. *The United States government legally seizes assets from Stark Industries, and begin to manufacture weapons and drones of their own. The government licenses H.A.M.M.E.R. to do this. Stark, angered by the act, contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to broker some sort of truce with the government. *Tony Stark manages to miniaturize an arc reactor, at the behest of SHIELD. *Tony Stark develops the Helicarrier for S.H.I.E.L.D. *Son of Anton Vanko, Ivan Vanko, heads to the United States and accuses Iron Man of stealing his father's designs. He attacks him with the Crimson Dynamo armor, but is quickly defeated. *Loki appears in New York, luring out the Hulk in an attempt to make him fight his brother. Thor appears, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is alerted to the situation. Tony Stark and Scott Lang show up at the situation, along with Janet van Dyme and Nick Fury. The Avengers is founded following the incident, with the following lineup: **Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. **Janet van Dyme, aka the Wasp. **Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. The team soon realizes he's hard to track while in Hulk form, as he lacks complete control over his transformation. **Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man. He had worked with Tony Stark before, and the two considered themselves partners already. **Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, who had been frozen in ice for years and didn't know what to do with his life besides returning to a team where he could defeat villains. **Thor, who is in a situation much like the Hulk, though it's because of his own personal obligations as heir apparent to Asgard. **Natasha Romanoff, the former Soviet super soldier. **Nadia Pym, who is admittedly not an avenger but rather a 13-year-old girl and daughter of Janet van Dyme. *Tony Stark donates Avengers Tower to the Avengers, with rooms for all of them there. Scott Lang, Steve Rogers, and Janet van Dyme (along with her 13-year-old daughter Nadia) move in there. *While on mission, Scott and Janet show the rest of the Avengers to Hank Pym's secret, abandoned laboratory. Tony discovers Ultron, and begins to upgrade its code behind Janet's back (as she is the one who knows it caused Hank to go over the edge). 1999 *Nick Fury, happy with how the Avengers are working, orders the creation of the West Coast Avengers. **SHIELD Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He becomes the team leader. He has fantastic marksmanship and wields a bow with a quiver full of arrows he designed by himself. *Steve Rogers contacts Jacqueline Falsworth, one of his old friends from the Invaders. The two begin a fledgling romance. *Bolivar Trask creates the Sentinels. He attacks a few stray mutants to show off their power. *Many mutants are pushed into the "apocalypse tunnels" built in the 1950's due to Sentinel attacks, and are dubbed "Morlocks". They elect Callisto to be their leader. *Banshee's vocal cords are weakened in a Sentinel attack, and he decides to leave the X-Men to be with Moira MacTaggart. 2000's 2000 *Yuri Petrovich is angered at his father's abandonment of him and his nation, and tracks him down to America. He wields a version of the Crimson Dynamo suit, and attempts to kill the Black Widow. *Ivan Petrovich reveals his love for Natasha Romanoff, but she does not reciprocate. In an act of desperation, he steals his son's Crimson Dynamo suit and attempts to kill her. Natasha is forced to kill Ivan and arrest Yuri. *Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. reveal the first Helicarrier. *Darren Cross rebuilds Hank Pym's Yellowjacket suit, mixing it with stolen Stark technology. He becomes the new Yellowjacket. *Mark Scarlotti, a technician for Stark Industries, is disgruntled for the lack of recognition he receives for helping to build the Helicarrier. He uses Stark Industries property to construct a suit of armor and whips, and attacks Tony Stark. Iron-Man manages to defeat him, after a bit of struggle. 2001 *The X-Men are attacked by the Sentinels. Jean Grey is knocked out of the ship and into space. A mental blockade of her powers, placed on her by Xavier, is weakened as she loses oxygen and distances herself from the Earth, to the point where her true powers manifest as the Phoenix. *Following the defeat of the Phoenix, S.H.I.E.L.D. founds S.W.O.R.D., with the intent to deal with interstellar threats. *Arthur Parks falls in love with Janet van Dyne, but she naturally turns him down. In a fit of anguish, he tosses himself into one of Stark's exposed arc reactors. He mutates into the Living Laser and attacks the Avengers. *After the apparent death of Jean Grey, Cyclops leaves the X-Men. Charles Xavier promotes both Wolverine and Storm to become the new leaders of the two X-Men teams, Blue and Gold. **X-Men Blue ***Storm ***Namor ***Colossus **X-Men Gold ***Wolverine ***Angel *Shiro Yoshida heads home to Japan, disappointed that he wasn't able to save Phoenix with his powers. *Sinestro creates a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyne Pryor. He intends to create a supermutant child through the mating of Jean Grey ("Madelyne") and Scott Summers. *Peter Parker and Eddie Brock's parents are assassinated by the Roxxon Oil company. Eleven year old Peter is sent to live with his Uncle Ben. *Nick Fury authorizes revamps the Super Agents of SHIELD with a second team. **Jack of Hearts, now 21-years-old. **James Bourne, aka Solo. While working for the United States military and Thunderbolt Ross, he had been placed through experimental treatments that gave him the ability to teleport. 2002 *15-year-old Jessica Campbell's family is killed, and she falls into a coma. When she awakens, she discovers she wields superhero powers and has been adopted by the Jones family. *Jessica Campbell meets Scott Lang and is inspired to become a superhero herself, donning the identity "Jewel". *Wolverine heads to Japan to reemploy Shiro Yoshida in the X-Men, to help deal with Magneto. While there, Wolverine meets Makiro Yashida, the cousin of Shiro. *Disappointed by her failure to capture Jean Grey during the Phoenix Crisis, Emma Frost opens her own mutant academy for the Hellfire Club up in Massachusetts. She employs a team of "Hellions", to act as her own X-Men strike force. * 2003 2004 *Cyclops marries Madelyne Pryor. *Searching for Vibranium, Ulysses Klaue comes across the nation of Wakanda. He discovers the history of its riches, when told by the king of Niganda (who had previously attempted to invade Wakanda and failed). As the nation is still rather impoverished and not able to fully weaponize or harness Vibranium, Klaue and his followers are able to easily besiege the nation's capital. The king of Wakanda and current Black Panther, T'Chaka, is slain. *22-year-old T'Chala, the sole son and heir of T'Chaka, takes the Black Panther mantle upon himself. He has his sister, a technological genius, build him a new suit out of Vibranium based off of Iron Man's. They dub it the Panther Habit. *Charles Xavier and Storm start up the class of New Mutants, hoping to give training and a place for younger, teenaged mutants. **14-year-old Kitty Pryde, who eventually adopts the moniker Shadowcat. She possesses the ability to phase through material and to disrupt electronics. **Xi'an Coy Manh, aka Karma. She had recently escaped the abusive home of her uncle's. **Danielle Moonstar, who had originally been targeted by the Hellfire Club. **17-year-old Roberto da Costa. He adopts the name Cannonball. **Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane. She had been chased out of her native country by a mob who thought she was a werewolf. **12-year old Ilyana Rasputin, the younger sister of Colossus. *Peter Parker attends Empire State Highschool and befriends Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborne. 2005 *15-year-old Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider that had escaped from the laboratory of Doctor Kurt Connors (under the employment and direction of OsCorp). He realizes his powers and becomes Spider-Man. *Peter Parker contacts Kurt Connors about his strange new powers and the two come to an understanding, with Connors acting as a father figure to Peter. *Uncle Ben is killed, and Peter assembles his first costume and heads to enact revenge. He ultimately decides against it. *While imprisoned, Herman Schultz develops the Shocker Gauntlets from various Stark Industries materials he's able to scavenge. He blows a hole in his cell and escapes, breaking into Stark Industries by overpowering security forces with electrical surges and stopping security guards' hearts. Once devising a protective suit, he heads to rob banks, where Spider-Man manages to stop him. He's the first villain Spider-Man ever defeats. *T'Challa finds and assassinates the king of Niganda. He is reprimanded by his mother, Ramonda, who tells him he cannot consider himself a true hero if he does not show mercy, even if that requires showing mercy to the man who sold out Wakanda and thus his father. *Jewel is defeated by the Purple Man, who begins to manipulate her into doing his bidding. *Norman Osborne develops an interest in Spider-Man, and orders one of his employed scientists, Otto Octavius, to capture him. He builds four robotic arms and attacks, but Spider-Man manages to defeat him by running up his arms. *Norman Osborne asks Kurt Connors how his research is going, and is ultimately disappointed when nothing turns up. Osborne threatens him, having a hitman slice his arm off and threatens to do worse. Connors and Parker work together with radioactive lizards, in an attempt to regrow the arm. However, the serum fails, and instead mutants Connors into a monstrous Lizard. *Peter Parker, now alone with no guiding figure, gets a job at the Daily Bugle. 2006 *Kraven arrives in New York, and attempts to hunt Spider-Man for sport, to the point of narrowing down his location to his school. Spider-Man manages to evade him, and reveals his identity to Mary Jane Watson. The two soon begin dating. *Adrian Toomes' business, Toomes Electronics, is bought out by Stark Industries. Seeking revenge, he uses an electromagnetic harness of his own creation and attempts to attack Pepper Potts. He is stopped by Spider-Man. *Norman Osborne designs the Goblin Glider and the Pumpkin Bombs, which he licenses out to Roderick Kingsley. *Janet van Dyne retires from the Avengers and allows her daughter, 21-year-old Nadia Pym, to become the next Wasp. *En route to a fashion convention, Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker are witness to the attempted assassination of Roderick Kingsley by a mysterious female assassin. However, hours later, Narda Ravanna's show is attacked by by a mysterious individual called the Hobgoblin. Peter and Mary discover that the Hobgoblin is Roderick Kingsley and that Ravanna is the assassin named Belladonna, and so Spider-Man tries to defeat them both. However, due to the chemical warfare involved, he is almost unable to, until he can manage to fashion a makeshift rebreather. He then apprehends Belladonna, though Hobgoblin flies away (though his rubber goblin mask is torn off and his identity exposed). *Black Cat contacts Spider-Man, flirting with him and even becoming a "partner-in-crime" with him as they attempt to take down Kingpin. *Jewel, still under the influence of the Purple Man, is convinced to attack the Vision in an attempt to steal the Mind Stone. However, in the battle, the Vision's abilities manage to disrupt the Purple Man's hold on Jessica. Jessica Jones escapes the confrontation. *Max Dillon's mutation activates when he's struck by lightning, turning him into Electro. *Morbius, Lizard, and a Spider-Man are involved in a three-way battle in New York. Following the battle, Norman Osborn steals some of Morbius's DNA and experiments on it, injecting it into a falcon to create Redwing. *Paratrooper Sam Wilson is approached by S.H.I.E.L.D., where he joins the SHIELD Super-Agents. SHIELD constructs him a pair of mechanical wings, and dubs him the Falcon. *Sam Wilson rescues a bird named Redwing from an OsCorp laboratory. The bird, partially vampiric, shares a telepathic link with Wilson due to its mutations. 2007 *Jessica Jones opens up Alias Investigations. *Jessica Jones and Scott Lang begin a relationship. *17-year-old Peter Parker narrowly defeats the first iteration of the Sinister Six, but realizes he will need help if they ever reform. He knows he cannot do it alone, and contacts Tony Stark. **Electro **Kraven **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Sandman/Flint Marko **Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley *Angered by Doctor Octopus's continued inability to defeat Spider-Man, Norman Osborne decides to take matters into his own hands. He creates a suit of armor, injects himself with radioactive material, and mutates into the Green Goblin. *The Green Goblin, in a fit of rage, kidnaps Harry Osborne and Gwen Stacy. The identity of Spider-Man is revealed to them both. He begins to level entire city blocks of Manhattan, drawing the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Iron-Man and Spider-Man try to track him down from overhead, until Peter gets a call from Gwen on his cell phone. On the way there, Iron-Man is accosted by Goblin Gliders on autopilot. *Spider-Man and the Goblin duel on a boat where Gwen is still kept hostage. In a fit of rage, the Goblin accidentally explodes the engines, causing the ship to combust, sending him and the ship into the bay. The Goblin is presumed dead and SHIELD can find nothing. *Spider-Man swings away with (presumably) Gwen Stacy, but she ends up falling from his webbing, causing Peter Parker to spiral into grief. He breaks up with Mary Jane Watson. *Unbeknownst to all, Gwen Stacy is found by the Spider Society who had been watching Peter Parker for the last few months. Gwen is trained to believe that Peter is dead and that she will replace him. *Peter Parker begins dating Kitty Pryde of X-Men fame. She dons the Shadowcat suit in order to adventure across New York with him. 2008 *Norman Osborne returns, regaining the trust of his traumatized son Harry. He develops a method to "trigger" his Green Goblin transformation. *Norman Osborne forms the Sinister Twelve, this time in an attempt to attack Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and Kitty Pryde. **Norman Osborne, aka the Green Goblin, and the leader. **The Lizard, who was manipulated into all of this by Kraven. **Kraven the Hunter. **The Vulture, who seeks retaliation against Stark for the destruction of his old company. Shadowcat phases through his suit from above, destroying it and allowing Stark to detain him. **The Hobgoblin. He eventually turns on and attempts to kill Norman, and disappears after the battle. *Norman Osborne manages to escape, selling out the whereabouts of the others to Stark in exchange for his freedom. He takes another dip in the Hudson River and swims away. *T'Challa marries Storm. *Peter Quill forms the Guardians of the Galaxy while imprisoned by the Kree, and together they (successfully) stage a prison break. **Peter Quill/Starlord, the "de facto" leader and diplomat of the group. **Groot **Rocket Raccoon, the pilot, engineer, and tactician of the group. In addition, he is usually the first to spot great bargains. *Spider-Man encounters Lorina Dodson, an eighteen-year-old girl who has donned the suit and the name "White Rabbit" in order to make her seem cooler. No other supervillain is willing to work with her, and so she and Spider-Man have a simple conversation instead of a fight. 2009 *The Maggia take in Tandy Bowen, a runaway celebrity daughter who feels as if everyone in her life abandons her, and Tyrone Johnson, a simple man trying to earn a living out of college. They are injected with powers, and mutate into Dagger and Cloak. 2010's 2010 *Thor begins a relationship with Jane Foster. *A slave trafficking ship runs aground in New England. Most of the slaves and crew die, aside from one man, who takes the name Martin Li from a dead slaver. He is tortured by the Maggia, developing healing powers. However, his emotions are separated, with only the good "Martin Li" having healing, while the evil "Mr. Negative" gains mind control and a destructive blasting force, which allows him to escape from the Maggia. Li heads to New York, opening various soup kitchens, while Mr. Negative becomes a crimelord in control of the "Inner Demons" gang. *Cloak and Dagger learn of the existence of Mr. Negative, and try to chase him down. Instead, they cross paths with Spider-Man, who mistakes them ''for Mr. Negative. 2011 *Mr. Negative uses the powers of both the Lightforce and the Darkforce to manipulate Cloak and Dagger, and forces them to work for him and his Inner Demons. *Spider-Man confronts Mr. Negative. *Mr. Negative creates his iteration of the Sinister Six to confront Spider-Man: **Overdrive, a professional car-thief and member of the Inner Demons gang. He can take control of vehicles with a single touch. **Cloak and Dagger Stuff to Do *Any of the fucking Tarantulas man *Squirrel Girl *Jackpot and Spider-Man teamup *Otto Octavius forms a new Sinister Six in an attempt to kill Norman Osborne, forcing him and Spider-Man to work together *Kingpin has his own Sinister Six, which prompts Black Cat and Spider-Man to bang for a while *Genosha is attacked, causing Magneto and Quicksilver to die (?). Scarlett Witch goes insane in grief, and decides that "No more mutants". *Phoenix Force arrives, intended for Hope Summers, but the others take it instead. Following the end of the arc, the Inhumans offer the X-Men Terrigen mist. **Cloak and Dagger join the X-Men, along with some others **Terrigenesis inspires the Civil War? *Mar'Vell arrives on Earth during the Kree-Skull Wr or before, ordered to possibl ydestroy it before the Skrulls can infiltrate it. He befriends Carol Danver. Maybe a young Carol Danvers? This is why she starts out as Ms Marvel. She gets a job working for the Daily Bugle at the beginning??? that happened in the comics *Chamelon *Spider-Man meets a doppelganger, maybe one that causes him to realize that Venom or Iron Spider might not be what its cracked u pto be? Around the time he meets Gwen Stacy again *Oscorp hires Silver Sable *RAFT *More gang shit in New York **Delilah *'Thunderbolts''' *'Bullseye vs Daredevil' *'Inhumans getting kicked out by Maximum, restored into power with ' *'Savage Land (in Africa, Australia, or South America)' *Shanna the She-Devil *'Lady Deathstrike and Wolverine' *'Mephist'o *Magus *Femme Fatales team? *'Selene' *Adam Warlock *'Thanos collecting Infinity Gems' *'Baron Zemo' *'Spider Society' **Manipulate Spider-Gwen and Silk *'Eddie Brock and Venom' *'Roxxon Oil' **Anaconda **Black Mamba **Bushmaster **Bombshell *Grapplers and Songbird *MODOK *Prowler *Serpent Crown *A shit ton of villains **Swarm **Delilah **Lucia von Bardas **Wicked Brigade **Batroc the Leaper **Spot **Fin Fang Foom **Arcade **Corrupter ***Avengers vs Thor battle **Taskmaster *Asp and Cottonmouth employed by Kingpin **Deadpool kills Cottonmouth *Walrus *The Looter fight *Diamondback *Squadron Sinister *Skein *Killmonger and Man-Ape *Drax the Destroyer and Moonstone *Shang Chi, Hector Ayala, and perhaps Jack of Hearts in the Heroes for Hire *Cosmic Cube and Kobik *Purple Children *Ghost *Angela del Toro joins the Hand, ends up dead, replaced by Ava Ayala *Harry Osborne goes crazy and believes that Spider-Man killed his father and mother, and so he takes one of his father's prototype Goblin suits and Gliders and attacks Spider-Man. Spider-Man gets Venom around this time and hospitalizes Harry *Thanos's son, Thane *Power Pack *Amora and Lorelei *Seraph, Silver Samurai and Viper **Wolverine makes an oath of loyalty to Viper after she saves him from Sabretooth *Lady Deathstrike and her Sisterhood of Mutants *Tony discovers Bucky killed his parents *Bucky redemption *Aerie and the Bird People *Calvin Zabo and Quake *The Thing's girlfriend, Alicia Masters, Puppet Master *Raft *'Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch' *'Sinister's Marauders' **Gambit *'Inhumans' *'Fantastic Four' *the other Guthries **Samuel - member of the New Mutants **Melody **Paige **Icarus *Boom Boom, X-Men member *Ringmaster *Mephisto *Nova Corps *Everett Ross *Duvid Fortunov *Slingers *'History of Emma Frost' *Creation of Vision *Early life of Peter Parker *Mockingbird **West Coast Avenger? after their defeat she joins regular Avengers **eventually dates Peter Parker *Thor *Champions *The Underground? *Eternals *Scorpia *The rest of Golden Child's family, up to Radiance/Ryoko Sabuki *Mayday born *Scott Lang/Jessica Jones have a kid instead of Luke Cage *Someone and Tigra have a kid *Cole Wittman needs a purpose *Mystique's kids *Ms Marvel's kid *SIryn's kid *Gwen's kid (sins past style) *Birth/life of Namorita *Medusa and Ahura *Wolverine's son Daken *Mantis's son *Lilly Hollister and Harry Osborne's son *Harry's turn to the dark side *Sharon Carter's pregnancy *Queen Cat's child *Sue Storm's pregnancy **replaced on the team by Crystal temporarily **Valeria Richards *'Inhumans' *'Eternals' *Nova Corps *Constrictor *Arnim and Jet Zola *Red Ghost *Yelena Belova and the other Widows need a purpose *Vapor *Do some of the Avengers Alliance plotlines *Crossbones *Teen Brigade **Ms. America *Ultimates *Blue Marvel *Ms. / Captain Marvel *Winter Guard *Kitty Pryde. dates Spider-Man? *'X-Men (First Class, New Mutants, X-Force)' *X-Force is after Cable *Deadpool *Continue Typhoid Marry *'The Hulk' **Abomination *Valkyrie's Asgardian Defenders *Wither, Elixir, and Wallflower *Janice Lincoln *Elektra *Sinister Twelve *Sam Wilson *SHIELD Super Agents? *White Tiger *Flesh out Iron Fist + The Hand **The Nail *Deadpool *The Hood *Marvel Divas (Firestar, Black Cat, Spectrum, Hellcat) **Maybe Frankie Raye/Nova evetually joins? *New Warriors *Galactus *Thanos *Yellow Claw *Carmilla Black *Infinity Stones **Space Stone - **Mind Stone - **Time Stone - **Soul Stone - **Reality Stone - **Power Stone - *Young Avengers **Kate Bishop **Striker *More Mandarin stuff *More Iron Man adversaries **Unicorn **Titanium Man *Defeat of the West Coast Avengers *Great Lakes Avengers *Wallflower and her family *Molten Man *'Hydra' **Silver Samurai **Viper *Singularity *Young Masters *Madame Web *Madame Masque *https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Logan%27s_Mutant_Team_(Earth-616) Wolverine's Mutant Team (see 1983) *Venom *Luna Snow *Emplate **Penance/Hollow *X-Girls (around 2005-2010?) **Laura Kinney/X-23 **Pixie **Mercury **Blindfold **Armor *'Ant-Man and the Wasp' *Jackal and the Spider-Clones *Ezekiel Stane *Amora *Pepper Potts -> Rescue *Thanos *Ultron *Rahne's child *Moira MacTaggert's child *Dr. Strange *X-Men team 1.5, the one struck down by Krakoa. Maybe they're killed by Sentinels? *'Hellfire Club' *Bedlam, New Hellions, and Armageddon Man *Beetle *Crossbones *Morlocks pushed underground by Sentinel attacks, encountered by X-Men *Mutant Massacre **perhaps before New Mutants? idk. **Angel is left wingless, and is contacted by Apocalypse. he eventually goes and becomes Archangel *Thor vs Magneto *Isabel Kane, granddaughter of Captain Terror *Generation X **Chamber *Stepford Cuckoos *Nathaniel Essex *Rogue battles Ms Marvel, Dazzler, and Heroes for Hire, while part of the Brotherhood. She then joins the X-Men, once taken into SHIELD custody *Death of the Summers' parents and birth of Vulcan *Fantastic Four in 2000? late 80s? *Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver: **"A young man, possibly called "Magnus", was interned in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp alongside his future wife Magda. The pair escaped, married, and had a daughter, Anya. When Anya was killed in an arson attack on their home, "Magnus" used his mutant powers to kill the attackers, frightening away Magda, who was actually pregnant with twins at the time. " Ideas *team Mandarin in 2009? *Marvel Rising *Tony Stark's disappearance, prompting Spider-Man to be on his own again. maybe he's offered the Iron Spider and says no? *Switch out the current Daniel Rand you have ith the previous Iron Fist, and make Danny more modern-day? Maybe he and Spider-Man reform the Defenders **Black Cat, Jackpot, Iron Fist, that one Chang guy, Spider-Man, Deadpool, etc. *Fin Fang Foom gets Danny Rand to join an Avengers-esque Team *Mysterio tricks Iron-Man and Spider-Man into fighting visions of the X-Men, causing them to come in contact with the actual X-Men? this is how Kitty Pryde and Peter begin dating *Tigra is just a mutant *Ultron-5 creates Vision and has him attack the Avengers *Agatha Harkness teaches Scarlet Witch *Hela and Thanos end up a married power couple? *Jessica Drew created as a result of Clone Saga? *Iron-Man decides to leave the Avengers temporarily around 2007, prompting him to come in contact and spend more tim with Spider-Man? *Bruce Banner bangs Helen Cho and she has Amadeus? *Black Tom Cassidy raises Theresa Cassidy. On one of their missions, the New Mutants find her and manage to "un-brainwash" her and she joins them. *SHIELD shutdown? *Cyclops rejoins the X-men in the Phoenix 5 arc? probably sooner. *Riri Ironheart = daughter of T'Chala and Storm? *Black Panther must die and leave Riri orphaned. *death of T'Chala = Shuri Black Panther *Ultron created by original Ant-Man, and then lost/left lone for quite some time. Stark finds it, and attempts to bring life back into it. It takes over one or more of his suits *Gwen Stacy becomes Spider-Gwen, and confronts Spider-Man when he begins using Venom for his powers. maybe in their final fight, the clocktower scene happens? *ultimate spiderman clone saga in mid 2010s? *West Coast Avengers are destroyed following Civil War, and Tony Stark forms Force Works. some of the Avengers go to work with the Avengers, and the rest go to work for Stark *maybe spiderman finds venom on an alien planet or somewhere in shield, given to him by stark? in the end he decides to go back to mainly just being the neighborhood friendly spiderman, but with spider gwen at his side *New Mutants in 2009? nah, sometime before that i think. 2004? 2005? *Generation X after New Mutants *after Professor X's death, x-men are split into Team Wolverine and Team Cyclops, with Wolverine wanting coexistence and Cyclops wanting not that *Shannon Stillwell and Augustus Roman, who build a facility to capture and experiment on superheroes? *Silver Sable attacks Peter in his last year of high school? *Thanos, then Galactus. maybe not? Galactus is kind of a big baby. maybe he's fought in 2010, using an Ultimate Nullifier built by Reed, some Asgardians, and Stark. Stark wants to kill Galactus once and for all, but Reed and Thor revive him to maintain universal balance *Thanos uses the Gauntlet twice to prevent Hunger from entering the universe. Following that, he's weakened, and Nebula manages to take the Gauntlet. She uses it to try and kill him, but it's too much for her and she dies. *Big Hero Six forms to fight Everwraith Stuff to Consider *Arachne *Young Avengers **Patriot *Runaways *Hyperstorm *Venus *Clea Strange *Avengers Infinity?qu